Riamond Worj
1. Vida Pregressa e Ordenação Filho primogênito de Jebediah e Alissa Worj, Riamond nasceu em Stromgarde, alguns anos antes da abertura do Portal Negro e da Primeira Guerra. Embora o negócio primário dos Worj fosse a comercialização e manufatura de tecidos, seu patriarca atuou também como um dos líderes do comboio de mercadores em que estavam inseridos. Sua forte figura a frente do grupo acabou por consolidar a ideia(errada) de que a caravana que percorria o continente negociando bens diversos pertencia a sua família. Ironicamente, ao longo dos anos, tal percepção rendeu a Jebediah alguma participação em diversos negócios dos demais comerciantes da caravana. E, em tudo exceto no papel, a caravana pertencia aos Worj quando Riamond atingiu idade de aprender sobre o negócio da família. E foi como um mercador, vivendo uma vida completamente mundana, que Riamond passou toda a juventude. A mudança veio apenas durante o caos que culminou na Terceira Guerra. Stromgarde se viu exposto de tal forma que Ogros, trolls e os bandidos foram atraídos por sua vulnerabilidade em incursões cada vez mais ousadas contra as rotas mercantes desguarnecidas"During the Third War, Stromgarde managed to prevent the undead Scourge from ravaging through its lands, and sent a detachment of troops, the Stromgarde Brigade to accompany Jaina Proudmoore and the Human Expedition across the sea to Kalimdor. Despite this, the darkest hour of Stromgarde was yet to come. Thoras was ultimately secretely murdered by his son, Galen, who sought the throne of Stromgarde for himself.15Stromgarde also came under siege by both the Syndicate and the Boulderfist ogres, the two forces winning several victories against the now weakened kingdom, and managing to occupy much of its terrain, including most of the capital city, Stromgarde Keep." https://wow.gamepedia.com/Stromgarde . Uma delas, a organização criminosa conhecida como "Camarilha", lançou à caravana dos Worj. Riamond foi ferido durante o ataque e apenas por um ato de sorte foi encontrado posteriormente por viajantes e levado a um pequeno monastério para se restabelecer. A experiência de quase morte conjugada com o que viu entre os sacerdotes ressoaram com algo na alma de Riamond. O que deveriam ser semanas de cuidados tornaram-se anos de convívio. Ele só deixou o local ordenado como servo da Luz. 2. De Noviço a Diácono Pouco depois de Ordenado, foi enviado pela Igreja para servir nos conflitos do Basalto Arathi. Como sacerdote inexperiente, Riamond não tomou parte da luta nas linhas de frente. Seu lugar de trabalho era o hospital de campo com outros noviços. A primeira vista, o que saltava aos olhos dos que serviam naquelas batalhas era o fato de que ele era único adulto de fato num grupo de noviços recém saídos da adolescência. Contudo, com o tempo, sua sensatez e austeridade vieram à tona e evidenciaram Riamond como uma excelente opção de interlocutor. Em algum ponto, o Prior entre os sacerdotes descobriu que o noviço Riamond era nativo do Reino Arathi. E que conhecia a região muito bem! Isto associado com sua vida prévia de viagens comerciais tornaram bastante apreciados seus conselhos a respeito de rotas de abastecimento e pontos vulneráveis a tocaias. Anos se passaram e ele não tinha autoridade real ali, mas a as opiniões do “Irmão Worj” eram sempre consultadas quando questões relativas à logistica e movimentação de grandes grupos precisava ser organizada. Por fim, essas contribuições lhe erguerem na hierarquia eclesiástica. Agora, diácono, Riamond foi chamado de volta à Ventobravo. Não voltou à capital com partiu, contudo: ele havia adquirido o gosto pela ascenção Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Igreja da Luz Sagrada Categoria:Humano Categoria:Ordem da Lua Crescente Categoria:Manopla de Tyr